THE ANGEL OF LIGHT
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: Robin and Raven are getting married! But when their Child comes along, will she be safe? CHAPTER 9 ADDED
1. Getting Ready

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Robin and Raven are getting married! But when their child comes along, will she be safe?

CHAPTER 1: Getting ready

2 months ago was Raven's birthday. After Raven got her presents and opened them, she saw one more in the corner after Robin pointed it out to her. The tag said it was from Robin. Inside a small box was a diamond mounted on a golden ring with the inscription "R&R FOREVER". In the top of the box there was a note. She opened the note. It said, "Push the ON button on the TV remote." She did so and a few balloons and a couple of light bulbs popped while she stared at the TV screen. On the screen, in exact words, were five words. It said, "RAVEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" She ran over to Robin and started crying tears of happiness. She said, "Oh, Richard! Of course I'll marry you!"

Raven stood in her dressing room getting ready for the big day. It was T-Minus 45 minutes till the ceremony. "Starfire, I'm so nervous. Do you have any way to get rid of these butterflies in my stomach?" Starfire replied, "Try to think of something other than the wedding while I fix your dress." "I'll try," she said. Jinx was in there also. She said "Hey, I got married to Cyborg last year and my wedding was a disaster, but that didn't keep us from being together. Sure I accidentally hit someone with one of my hexes and I knocked down a candle, but everything went just fine. Just relax and go with the flow." Robin was doing the same. Beast Boy and Speedy were helping him with his tux. "I'm so happy for you, Robin." Beast Boy said. "When Terra and I got married, she said I embarrassed her." "Oh well," Robin said, "I guess I'll just go with the flow."

There was a knock on Raven's dressing room door. Terra came in. "Raven," she said, "there's someone here for you." Just then Raven's mother, Arella, came in. "Hello my daughter," she said. "Are you well?" "I am fine mother," she replied. Raven had grown her hair out and Arella started to brush it. Arella put down her hood. She said, "The day a man and a woman come together is supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Marrying your father was the worst of mine." She put some hairspray in Raven's hair and brushed it in. Raven laughed after she said that .Then she took a small necklace out of her robe pocket and put it on Raven. "This necklace belonged to my mother," Arella said, "It was used to bring good luck." "Thank you mother," Raven said. Arella walked out. " I hope that I'll be the luckiest girl in the world after today," she said to herself while looking at the ruby jewel fitted into a diamond bordered frame. "Raven, it's time," said Terra.

Please review like it's your job!

Please do not patronize me, it's my first fanfic


	2. The Wedding

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans

CHAPTER 2: The Wedding

Robin was standing at the altar waiting for Raven to come up the aisle. As the giant church doors opened, the wedding march began to play. There stood Raven in her snow white dress with a veil over her face and a bouquet in her hands. She started to walk down the aisle and Robin was taking off his mask for the first time in a long time revealing large blue eyes. Raven came to the altar with a great big smile on her face. They took each other's hands and said "I do". "Then by the power vested in me," said the priest, "and by the town of Jump City, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The 2 kissed and a roar of cheers broke into the crowd.

A limo was waiting outside of the church to take them to the tower for the reception. There was a large cake with two ceramic birds perched on the top; a robin and a raven. They each shoved cake in each other's mouths. When the reception was over, the newlyweds started talking about the honeymoon. They chose to go to England for a week. Robin called for a room and plane tickets.

As soon as Robin was done on the phone, he asked Raven, "Raven, in the past 8 hours that we've been married, have you considered having kids?" She sort of blushed and giggled at the same time. "Yes, have you?" she asked giggling. "Yeah, I have thought about starting a family." He replied. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "Wanna start now?" They both walked off holding hands.

PLEAZE REVIEW!!


	3. SURPRISE

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!

CHAPTER 3: "Robin, I'm Pregnant"

The next morning, Raven felt a little queasy and rushed to the bathroom. She had been throwing up all morning. Robin took her to the hospital after she passed out. He took her into the emergency room while she was half conscious. A stretcher came out as doctors came out and took her to a room. When the doctors all left Raven's room, Robin came in. She was sitting there in a robe smiling. "Hey," he said. "Are you feeling okay?" "I am now." She replied. "Robin, I have to tell you something." "Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked. "Robin, I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide as saucers. They both cried tears of joy. They hugged each other very tightly. The next day, Raven was released from the hospital and she couldn't wait to tell the others. When she told the Titans, they all had huge smiles on their faces. "Cool" Terra said. "I'm goin' to spoil that child more than most of the food in our fridge!" Said Cyborg. "Hope it likes tofu!" BB said. "Man, nobody like that nasty tofu!" "Glorious! And we shall indulge in the mall of shopping!" exclaimed Starfire. Month passed and Raven had mood swings. One minute she would be happy then very depressed, and then giddy and then angry. She had also for some reason been eating a lot every day. Even though she would eat just about everything, she still would not try tofu.

The Titans wanted to buy stuff for the baby, but Raven insisted that the baby would not like it. They bought a crib for the baby and other things. Since Robin bought a bed for him and Raven, the baby would be sleeping in Raven's room. They removed the bed and replaced it with the crib. But they kept the bed for when it gets older.

I am working on two different stories right now and I am in a hurry to get them done by the end of this week so please review!!


	4. THE TIME HAS COME

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!

CHAPTER 4: THE TIME HAS COME

The couple left for England about 9 months into Raven's pregnancy. Just when the plane was about to land, Raven's stomach began to have sharp pains. She told the flight attendant that she was pregnant and needed to be taken to the hospital. An ambulance was at the airport to take her and Robin to the hospital. There, Raven was admitted into a room. Robin contacted the Titans and they were there in about 2 hours. Raven was having her baby. The Titans except Robin waited outside of the delivery room. The doctor, Robin, and Raven came out of the room. Raven was exhausted, but okay. The Titans stood up to hear the news. "It's a girl," The doctor said. The anxious teens cheered. Raven stayed in the hospital until she felt better. The baby was beautiful. She had black hair, violet eyes, and a small ruby adorning her forehead. She never cried when she was born. Most of the time she slept. Both Raven and Robin agreed on a name. Her name was Angel, because she was a gift from Heaven itself.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but as I said before, I'm in a hurry.

R&R PLEASE and I will love you like Robin loves Raven!!


	5. The Silenced Bird

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I. ONLY. OWN. ANGEL!!

CHAPTER 5: THE SILENCED BIRD

Angel was a very quiet girl. She never cried much. She only cried occasionally, such as when she was scared. She had waist length black hair that shined like the moon. She wore a black tank top, a black ankle length skirt with slits on the sides lined with blue, gloves like Raven's, with blue boots and a blue cloak with the brooch of a bird holding it on. Today was Angel's 8th birthday. She was in her room on her bed reading. There was a knock on her door and she looked up and shut her book. She walked out to find arrows in the hallway. She followed the arrows as they led to the doors to the common room. She was met by a dark room with no one in sight. Then the lights popped on and everyone jumped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!!" Angel jumped back and hit the door.

She got up and started laughing. "WOW!" She exclaimed. "You did all of this for me?" "Well, it is your birthday." Cyborg said proudly. Just then, Angel's jaw dropped when she saw Cyborg's 8 layer cake. There were lots of presents for her. Angel began to open her presents after eating cake. So far she got a mirror for meditation, lots of books, video games, a laptop, some makeup, a couple of her favorite movies, and a 40 gift card to Hot Topic. But there was one present left. Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace used on her wedding day and put it around Angel's neck. She gasped at the sight of the red ruby in the diamond bordered frame. "Take very good care of this necklace," Raven said. "It is my most prized possession." "I will mother." Angel replied.

That night, Cyborg was helping Angel set up her computer, Raven was reading, Robin was helping Beast Boy to clean up, and Starfire was outside polishing the windows. Then as Starfire was rinsing the windows, she saw a figure standing on the top of the tower. She recognized his armor and orange and black mask. It was Slade! "I heard it was the daughter of that stupid witch's birthday today," he said coldly. Starfire's eyes lit up and her hands also. "YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT ANGEL THAT WAY!!" She screamed. She lashed out and began to hit him with a shower of star bolts. As the smoke cleared, Slade was still standing there unharmed. He pulled her to the ground and she slammed through the roof into the living room. Slade jumped through the hole and said, "Give me the child." The Titans sprang into action and began to hit him with everything they had. Then he grabbed Raven and held a gun to her head. "Give me the child or Raven dies." He said in a harsh voice. Then Angel came in wanting to know what was going on. Then her blood ran cold when she saw Slade holding her at gunpoint.

Angel's eyes turned white and she picked up some items and threw them at Slade. Then…. A gunshot was heard. Raven lied on the ground with a bullet hole streaming blood from her head. Robin and Angel ran over to her while she took her last few breaths. In her final breath she said, "Goodbye, I love you both." Then her eyes closed and she went cold. Angel screamed and ran to her room crying like mad. The door slammed shut with a bang. Robin stayed with her body and began to sob. The bird was silenced.

For me that was very tough to write because it was very sad. (

Please RXR!! Then I will feel better.


	6. THE RAVEN FLIES AGAIN

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I'm not even going to say it.

CHAPTER 6- THE RAVEN FLIES AGAIN

Raven's funeral was held the next day at Titans Tower. Angel stayed in her room the whole time. Seeing Raven's body was painful enough for Robin, but seeing her burial was just as worse. She was buried on the island instead of the cemetery because Robin insisted. That night, nobody spoke. Everybody was sitting around sulking. Robin was in Angel's trying to comfort her, but it was no use. She thought it was her fault because she attacked him and he pulled the trigger. "Why don't you just go to sleep," Robin said. Robin walked out of her room and into his own. Angel then quietly cried herself to sleep.

Her Headstone Read

_**RAVEN ARELLA ROTH**_

_**LOVING MOTHER, FRIEND, AND TITAN**_

_**FEBRUARY 5, 1983- JUNE 20, 2008**_

_**MAY SHE NEVER BE FORGOTTEN**_

(Cut to Heaven.)Even though she was half demon, destroying Trigon saved her soul. Raven was standing before to throne of God as He looked up her name in The Book of Life. (I am Christian so do not try to tell me off.) "Ah, here we are: RAVEN ARELLA GRAYSON" He said. "Welcome home My daughter." "Thank you Father." She said happily, but with a hint with of sadness in her voice. "Something troubles you Raven?" He asked. "It's just that…. I..It's just not home without my family." "I understand. I will give you about another 50 years." Just then she was engulfed in a bright light and she woke up to see Jump City and the ocean.

Raven opened Angel's door and found her asleep. She sat on her bed and stroked her hair. 'Maybe it would be best if she slept' Raven thought. 'She has been through a lot in the past couple of days.' Then once Raven was about to get up, Angels eyes slowly opened. Then they shot open and Raven smiled at her. Angel's big violet eyes began to fill with tears and she buried her face in her mother's arms releasing all of her tears. "Mother, I've missed you so much!" she sobbed. "I know my dear." Raven said. Even tears began to stream her face. Raven sat cross-legged on her bed and they talked for a while. When they were finished, Raven walked out. "Good night my daughter." "Good night mother"

AUTHOR SO FRIGGIN HAPPY!! MAKE ME HAPPIER BY RXR-ING!!


	7. THE YEARS THAT PASS

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 7: THE YEARS THAT PASS

The morning sun shone through Angel's window as her drapes mechanically opened. "Good morning, Ms. Angel." Angel stretched her arms and yawned. "Good morning, JERICHO." JERICHO means JERI Christian House Operator. JERI doesn't stand for anything. He is the Titan's mechanical house butler designed by Cyborg to make life easier. He got the idea from his friend Jeri Christian. Angel slung her legs over her bed and put on her robe. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her black hair. "What would you like for breakfast?" JERICHO asked. "1 egg, bacon, pancakes with syrup, and herbal tea." Angel said. "I will do that Miss. Approximate time: 25 Minutes." Angel then got in the shower to pass the time and get cleaned up before breakfast. Once she got out, she dried off, put her robe on, and walked to her room. She got to her closet and picked out her clothes. The usual: Black skirt, black tank top, boots, gloves, and cloak. Angel was now 15. She looked just like a normal teenage girl. Except she had gray skin and red highlights on the front part of her hair. Think of Argent's highlights."Your breakfast is ready Miss Angel." "Thank you, JERICHO." She said. She walked out of her room to the common room.

Angel sat at the table as Cyborg slid her plate to her. The other titans were eating their breakfast. After everyone finished, they sat down on the couch to talk. "Hey, Angel" Robin said. "Come here for a second." "Yes father." Angel replied. "How would you like to start school this year?" "No!" she cried. "I want to stay here with you guys!" Raven, who came back to life back in the last chapter intervened. "Well, I just got a call from Jump City High saying that you needed to start or they will get the truancy officer down here and he will take you himself." She said. "Well when you put it that way…" Angel said pulling her hair behind her ear. "When does the school year start?" "It starts next Monday." Robin replied. He handed her the brochure and she walked off to her room.

She got on their website to see what they do and see their rules. That day, Raven and Angel went to the mall and got her school supplies. Her backpack had the names of metal bands such as Job for a Cowboy, Whitechapel, and Slipknot. Then Monday rolled around and Angel flew to school. The weight of her supplies sort of weighed her down and made it harder to fly. But she made it to school on time. Everyone stared at Angel and she looked at the floor as she walked to her locker. She felt a shove on the back of her head as she put her books in her locker. She turned around in shock to see a goth girl about her age, a little older maybe. Angel's eyes turned white and she gripped her head. _'Don't lose control.' _She thought. Then the girl grabbed her and slammed her against the blue and white concrete walls. Then the strings holding her mind together broke. Then she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal 2 blood- red eyes. Then her eyebrows split showing the same. The goth girl gasped and then she was engulfed in Angel's Black energy. The girl was thrown against the walls and into the lockers violently. Then Angel put her hood up and held the terrified teen by the neck off the floor. "_IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN,"_ She said in a demonic voice as she held up her hand that was swirling with energy, "_YOU WILL BECOME PART OF THE FLOOR OF THIS SCHOOL!!" _ Then Angel felt 4 arms trying to hold her back, 2 football players. She growled and snarled but eventually calmed down. "What happened?" She asked unknown to what she had just done. "**GRAYSON!!"** Screamed Principle Halender. "MY OFFICE NOW!!"

UH OH!! ANGEL IS IN TROUBLE!!

Help her out by RxRing!!


	8. FORBIDDEN LOVE

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 8: FORBIDDEN LOVE

Angel followed the principal to his office unknown to why she was being sent there. She entered the small office and sat down in a chair. The room was filled with books and a TV. Principal Halender sat down at his desk which was cluttered with papers, pens, pictures, and a lamp. He was giving Angel a death- glare. "What did I do?" Angel asked. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! You almost killed another student!" he screamed. She jumped back in fear. "I'm serious I don't remember anything!" She cried. "Then what do you remember?" Halender asked. "I remember being held against the wall by this…this girl and then everything went black. And then I woke up to see 2 football players holding me back and then you screaming at me. That's all." "How about I play this video." He said. He turned on the TV and Angel was in shock at what she saw. Then the video ended and she was stunned.

"I'm sorry Principal Halender, but I swear I don't remember doing that!" She said. "Well, since it is your first day here, I'm going to let you off with a warning. I don't want to see that again or I WILL call the police. Understood?" He said. "Understood." "Great, now go to class." Angel ran off to her first class which was band. She got to the band room with only 2 minutes to spare. Everybody was either warming up or hanging out talking. Then there was one boy who caught her eye. He was a tall boy, probably about 17 with blonde hair and green eyes. Her thought was to grab her flute from her locker and talk to him. But there was no time. She just got her flute and her book and sat down. The director came to his podium and tapped his baton on his music stand for everyone to settle down.

Angel couldn't help but look at the teen back in percussion at the snare drum. Her mind was on him. And that's how it was the whole class period and the rest of the day. Her day was a little bit bad. She almost killed someone, her lunch exploded, she got a paper cut, and she played a sour note in band. Nothing would make her happier than to go back to the tower and lay down. She was just about to leave when the boy she longed all day to talk to came up to her. "Hey, you're Angel right?" he said. "Yes, that's me." She said blushing. "I'm Bret. I uh heard you almost killed Pandora today." "Is she okay?" "Well, she ended up in the hospital with a couple of broken ribs and a damaged sanity." He said. Angel was blushing profusely now. Then he gave her a note and waved goodbye. She read the note. It said:

Angel,

I noticed that you were looking at me all day and I wanted to know if you liked me. I really like you. I remember coming to your mom's funeral and I saw you sitting next to me. I have liked you ever since then. And I wanted to know, Will you go out with me? Give me a call tonight with your answer.

Bret

Home- 555-3254

Angel stared at the note with disbelief. Bret was headed to his car and then she came up behind him. "Hey Bret," she said panting. "Could you give me a ride back to Titans Tower?" "Sure." He said willingly. Angel arrived back at the tower around 3:30. She thanked him for the ride and he drove back down the giant tunnel that led to the road. She rushed off to her room and got her cell phone. She dialed the number and the tone rang. Bret picked up the phone and gave her answer. "My answer is yes!" she said proudly. They talked for a while and hung up. A man in Bret's house came up to him. "Now that you 2 are going out, I can finally steal the Titans weaknesses. My plan is working perfectly." He said. "Dad, I really like her. I don't want to harm her in any way." Bret replied. The man slapped him and he fell to the ground. "I did not train you to fall in love with her! I went through Hell trying to find out their weaknesses! " "Then that's where I think you should go back to." Bret said coldly. He then took his father's mask off of the shelf and threw it to the ground causing it to shatter. The mask was none other than Slade's mask. Bret went to his room, packed his things and drove off to a place where his father could not find him. Titans Tower.

RXR!!


	9. FATHER VS SON

THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 9: FATHER VS. SON

That night, Bret drove off to Titans Tower so that he could be safe from Slade. But little did he know that before he left, Slade put a tracking device in his car. It was about 10:45 PM when he arrived at the giant T that lit up the bay in the night. A knock on the door caused Angel to wake up from her room. She came to the door and lo and behold, there was Bret standing there. He offered him in and he sat down in a chair. He told her everything and she was surprised. She was dating the son of the enemy, but she didn't care. Then Robin came in yawning. He saw Bret and shook his hand, welcoming him in. He told him that he needed to stay for a while because of family issues. Then Robin showed him to an extra room. The next morning, He drove Angel to school and they went through their day as usual. Angel began to teach him a few things about her powers in their spare time. She taught him incantations, spells and other things, and at one time she thought she saw a small bolt of black lightning swirl around his hand.

Weeks passed and there had been no sign of Slade. Bret and Angel's bond became stronger. They went on dates and things like that. Then one night, the 2 went out to the movies. The movie was just getting started and then he saw a man sitting near him that looked a lot like his father. He gasped at the sight and then blinked and the man was gone. "What?" Angel asked. "Oh, I uh thought I saw something." He replied. Bret started seeing the same figure everywhere and Angel became concerned. One night she asked him to come into her room. She pulled a book off of the shelf, got some candles, and 2 bottles of sand and put them in front of her. She asked him to sit down as the bottles of sand poured a circle around them. With a wave of her cloak, she sat down with the book in her hands.

She closed her eyes and began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos ………Azarath metrion zinthos." Then she said it one last time and her soul self came out and flew towards Bret. Once inside of him, Angel began looking at his past and then she saw Slade in his mind. He talked to him mentally and he talked about how Slade was his father and how he was originally supposed to date her to steal their weaknesses but then he realized that he really loved her. Then she got out of his mind and they went to Robin to tell him everything. Then there was an explosion and smoke filled the room. Slade jumped through a hole in the roof and began attacking the Titans. Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at everyone. Then black energy surrounded to gun and it was pulled away from him. It landed in Bret's hand who now had telekinetic powers. Then he clenched his fist and the deadly weapon fell to the floor in a pile of dust. Slade ran after him and the energy surrounded him. Bret threw him against the walls violently. Then he turned to Angel and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?" Her eyes glowed white and she said, "I'd be happy to." Then the energy surrounded him once more, and he was thrown out the window and into the bay. Cheers broke out through the tower. Slade was gone. In later years, the 2 got married and had kids of their own. They remembered the day like it was yesterday. The day that they defeated Slade once and for all. Finally Angel's life was perfect. She had a husband, kids, and a mind full of precious memories. Everything was perfect.

THE END

I'm done!! Finally! I hope you have enjoyed this story and thanx for your time! Read some of my other works! Please! If you review, I will love you like my guitars!


End file.
